Happy Halloween
by HirumaxMamoriFanFic's
Summary: Sustos, armas, disfraces y revelaciones. El Festival de Halloween en Deimon no podía ser mejor. Autoras que participan: Kyrie HawkTem, Rei sama18, Javi-sempai, Cordy Et Annis y KaguraMi.
1. Halloween

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos_—

_Notas importantes_

* * *

**Festival de Deimon Capitulo 1**

**Sorteo**

* * *

La tarde caía lenta en aquella tarde de 25 de octubre. En aquella casa club solo se encontraban ellos dos, los chicos entrenaban a fuera como será costumbre, mientras que ellos revisaban videos preparándose para el siguiente partido contra Kyoshin Poseidón en aproximadamente dos semanas. La castaña acomodaba varios papeles de estadísticas y jugadores mientras que el rubio tecleaba en su ordenador y revisaba la pantalla en busca de algo nuevo.

—Hiruma-kun—hablo la chica mientras se sentaba cerca de él—Ya sabes lo del festival ¿cierto?

El chico dejo de escribir y cerro el portátil.

—Sí, ya me entere—tomo una barra de goma para mascar nueva y continuo—El jodido director hará el sorteo en treinta minutos. No se porque mierdas se le ocurrió que los equipos y clubes del instituto debemos hacer quien sabe-que mierdas…como si tuviera todo su jodido tiempo.

—Pensé que el Halloween, por ser fiesta de los espectros, te gustaba—inquirió la chica mientras jugaba con los papeles que aun tenía en las manos.

—Kekekeke, claro que me gusta, es la mejor época del año para hacer que los jodidos esclavos aumenten y de paso se orinen del susto—comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta, como si estuviese recordando algo.

Mamori suspiro y dejo los papeles en la mesa.

—Oye maldita manager.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero café.

La chica bufo y se fue directo a la cocina a prepararle el café,_ ¿es que acaso no puede pedir las cosas con amabilidad? _Pensó.

* * *

—Oye Sena ¿ya supiste lo del festival? —pregunto Monta animado mientras el corredor le lanzaba balones en diferentes direcciones como siempre.

— ¿Eh? Ah, por lo del Halloween—lanzo otro balón—Sí parece que esta vez será algo diferente. Escuche que el director les dará unas actividades a los capitanes y líderes de los clubes y equipos para que todos participemos y no solo sea tarea del comité.

—Y Sena…—el receptor hizo una pausa por un corto tiempo—¿Usaras disfraz? —en un momento el chico se puso completamente rojo ya que a su mente llego la imagen de la manager vestida de gatita, ángel y vampiro. La sangre broto como agua de un grifo de su nariz—Mamori usando disfraz de…

—¡Monta! —Sena se acerco al chico moviéndolo con fuerza y rapidez de los hombros al ver que estaba apunto de morir desangrado.

El receptor despertó en cuestión de segundos.

—Tal vez esta vez si pueda declarármele a Mamori—de nuevo su mente regreso a la normalidad viéndose a el con la chica y a Sena lanzando varias cosas al cielo.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que siempre lanza el confeti?

—Es el destino—apunto el chico hacia el corredor que lo miraba con cara de desolación inminente.

—Jodido mono y jodido enano ¿Por qué mierda no están entrenando? —hacia un tiempo que el quarterback había salido junto con la manager del club y se dispusieron a continuar con el entrenamiento. Sin duda algo que le jodio hasta la medula fue que el maldito mono estuviera pensando unas menudas idioteces sobre su manager…_un momento ¿dijo su…? Mierda._

—Ah…es que Monta preguntaba sobre el festival—comento riendo nervioso el chico castaño.

—Es ciento Hiruma-kun, el sorteo ya va a dar inicio—hablo la chica mientras le mostraba la lista de actividades y espectáculos programados para el día del dicho festival, mismos que serian sorteados.

—Déjame ver—le quito la tabla de trabajo en la que tenia la hoja y leyó cada uno de los asuntos ahí anotados. Solo uno de ellos le llamo la atención—Esto se ve interesante kekekeke.

Los dos chicos se limitaron a sonreír nerviosos con una gotita en el rostro al ver la cara maquiavélica de su capitán…lo sabían tramaba algo. Sin embargo la chica lo miraba con absoluta reprobación. El chico tomo su libreta demoniaca y su celular mientras desaparecía de la vista de los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa con el demonio? —pregunto Juumonji cuando acerco seguido por Kuroki y Toganou.

—Na-nada bueno—titiritaron Monta y Sena.

—¿A dónde fue? —pregunto Kurita que cargaba a Komosubi como un muñeco.

Musashi y Yukimitsu solo se quedaron a distancia y en silencio.

—Solo tengo dos cosas que decir—hablo Mamori sin dejar de mirar en la dirección en la que él había desaparecido—Una tiene que ver con el festival y la otra tiene que ver con las actividades que estarán realizándose en el.

—Ese demonio, ¿Qué es lo que hará con nosotros? —Monta dramatizo histérico.

—Algo es seguro—murmuro Juumonji.

—La mente enferma de Hiurma…—Toganou hablo acomodándose los lentes de sol.

—Nos hará sufrir—completo gritando Kuroki tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡No! —gritaron todos al unisonó.

—Es algo razonable, Halloween es la fiesta de los demonios—Monta hablo en tono tranquilo.

Mamori se limito a suspirar, Suzuna tenia razón, los hombres son unos idiotas. Se alejo de la alarida y dramática multitud de hombres que gritaba cuales serian las torturas que recibirían y demás, camino hacia la dirección que Hiruma había tomado y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, él ya caminaba de regreso con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

No pregunto porque. Caminaron en silencio hacia la cancha notaron con sorpresa que estaba desierta. Colérico tomo su AK-47 y comenzó a disparar como un loco hacia los arboles que estaban ahí.

—Maldita manager ¿donde están los enanos?—pregunto el rubio dejando de disparar.

Mamori lo miro y suspiro.

—Probablemente dentro del club escondiéndose de ti ya que todos entraron en un estado de trauma con solo pensar que era lo que les harías en el festival de Halloween. Ahora asumo deben haber huido a casa gracias a tus disparos—comento con suma tranquilidad.

Él en cambio estaba hecho una furia, gruñía y tenía una vena saltada en la frente, las manos crispadas en puños y los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que necesitas café—señalo ella sonriéndole un tanto sonrojada.

—Uno muy fuerte—desvió la mirada y continuaron caminando hacia el club. Una vez dentro noto que la chica tenía la razón, había huellas en la mesa, las paredes y en los sillones, incluso el techo. Los uniformes tirados y los protectores regados por todas partes, las mochilas no estaban y no había rastro de uniformes o libros. Los muy jodidos cobardes se habían ido.

—Jodidos enanos ya verán mañana el entrenamiento será un infierno—pateo el estante de los balones y se sentó en el sofá—inútiles cobardes.

—¿Y de quien es la culpa? —pregunto Mamori mientras ponía la cafetera en la maquina para que comenzara su trabajo.

—Inútiles cobardes—repitió.

La chica lo miro y se limito a suspirar, cuando estaba acostumbrada a quedarse con él después del entrenamiento, estaba acostumbrada a él. Sonrió de medio lado al notar que aun tenia una vena saltada en su frente, pero le duro poco al ver el enorme desastre que había en el lugar. Tomo la escoba y se puso a limpiar como era costumbre, solo que esta vez había más desorden.

—¿Por qué desapareciste así de repente con mi carpeta? —pregunto ella mientras metía en la canasta los uniformes sucios.

—Note algo muy interesante—comento el mirándola de reojo. Tenia que admitir que la chica ahí presente era linda muy linda, entonces llego a su mente el recuerdo del mono _¿Cómo se vería ella con un disfraz de…? ¿Otra vez? Que mierdas le sucedía._

—¿Ah si? —murmuro ella mientras veía las manchas en el techo _¿Cómo rayos llegaron ahí?_

—Kekekeke, ¿Quieres saber que nos toco hacer? —ella lo miro, otra vez aparecía esa mirada suya, idéntica a la que había visto cuando él le quito la carpeta.

—¿Qué nos toco….o que elegiste para nosotros? —tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

Hiruma se rio, la maldita mujer si que lo conocía bien.

—El otro jodido cobarde no dudo en decirme que si—sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a ayudarle a recoger los protectores y los cascos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que elegiste para nosotros? —ella no había notado que él le ayudaba con el equipo y que estaba precisamente detrás de ella, así que cuando se giro para verlo choco su cabeza con la de él cayendo al piso.

Por instinto se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras exclamaba un _¡Ay! _Noto que había caído sobre algo blando para su sorpresa cayo sobre él también. Sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello pero petrificada y sin mover un solo musculo susurro un débil _lo siento._

Él por su parte estaba un poco incomodo, tenerla así de cerca le hacia perder el autocontrol que juro haber perfeccionado con ella, y es que la condenada mujer era hermosa, inteligente y muy divertida en ciertos aspectos, le resultaba muy interesante el tenerla cerca, además que le convenía, así ningún jodido pretendiente se la acercaba no si recibir un balazo en el trasero y excusarse con el entrenamiento y las estrategias.

Sonrió de manera diabólica al verla sonrojada. Al ver que ella no se movía la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse.

—Maldita manager, te ayudo con la jodida limpieza y lo que recibo a cambio es un maldito cabezazo tuyo—levanto los protectores y los dejo en su lugar.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas a cambio? —pregunto sonrojada acomodando su falda y tomando la escoba de nueva cuenta. Él se acerco a ella demasiado, sus respiraciones chocaban, ella cerro los ojos en espera de la respuesta.

—Mi maldito y jodido café—comento intentando en vano no burlarse cuando se separo de ella quien puso los ojos en blanco—Pervertida—musito.

Ella intento hablar de forma coherente pero al final de quedo callada, sonrojada y con una chispa de ira en sus ojos.

—Idiota—gruño.

—Ya te ayude, quiero mi jodido café—se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y tomo su ordenador portátil—_si claro lo que quieres es otra cosa…cállate idiota_ —pensó.

Ella termino el aseo aunque aun le faltaba lavar los uniformes, le preparo el café y lo dejo en la mesa sin decir palaba alguna pero con evidente molestia.

—Iré a lavar los uniformes, lo del festival me lo dices después—comento mientras le daba la espalda y se hacia amarraba el cabello en una coleta. Tomo la tina de ropa sucia y antes de salir él la detuvo.

—No laves eso ahora, no entrenaremos en estos días—

—¿Qué…escuche bien?...¿No entrenaran, porque? —pregunto estupefacta. Él nunca, en su vida como capitán del equipo suspendía un entrenamiento así lloviera y tornara como si fuere un diluvio, el calor estuviera como en un infierno o la nieve cubriera el campo él no detenía el entrenamiento y ahora salía con que no entrenarían varios días _¿Qué diablos…?_

—Kekekeke, estaremos muy ocupados como para entrenar—comento entre risas al ver la cara incrédula de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos ha tocado hacer una casa embrujada kekekeke—ella puso los ojos en blanco, claro ahora todo tenia sentido.

—Entonces eso del entrenamiento infernal…

—¿Crees que construir una casa embrujada es fácil maldita manager? —dio un sorbo al café—Solo espero que no mueran del jodido susto.

Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros, ¿Qué tanto tramaría poner dentro de la casa? O peor aun ¿Hasta donde llegaría todo eso? Los chicos tenían razón, la mente enferma de Hiruma los haría sufrir. Al menos sabia algo, la única festividad favorita del demonio era lógicamente el Halloween.

Hiruma+Halloween=infartos inminentes y un Armagedón en la tierra.

Suspiro y se rio ante la formula obvia para ese día, que sin duda seria largo.

* * *

Capitulo 1 escrito por Kyrie HawkTem

¿Me regalan un review chicos?


	2. Preparativos

**-Happy Halloween-**

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos**

Día 26 de octubre. Un chico de cabello rubio caminaba tranquilamente hacia su club de fútbol americano con una AK-47 apoyada en el hombro.

Caminaba lento, muy lento, pero no le importaba, lo hacía a propósito. Si llegaba demasiado rápido al club los mocosos no entrarían e intentarían huir lo más rápido posible de él, y aun tenia que vengarse de ellos por todo el desastre que habían armado en el interior de la casa club. Él y su maldita manager tuvieron que ordenarlo todo por su culpa y, por todo ello, juraba que ese día, todos y cada uno de esos enanos iban a pagar por el estropicio que habían armado en el club.

La imagen de la chica encima de él volvió a su mente por tercera vez ese día. No podía quitarse a ese maldito ángel caído del cielo de la cabeza, se veía realmente hermosa con la cara aun mas roja que un maldito tomate y quería verla así de nuevo, haría cualquier cosa para poner así de nerviosa a sumaldita manager otra vez y cuando decía cualquier cosa, era cualquier cosa.

—¡_¿Qué mierdas estás pensando jodido idiota?! ¿Tu maldita manager? ¡Reacciona idiota!, no es de _tu_ propiedad—_Se recriminó mentalmente Hiruma.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de algo, ya había llegado al club y como había sospechado, ahí había dos de sus jugadores asomándose por la puerta cuidadosamente para no ser descubiertos. El maldito mono y el maldito enano asomaban poco a poco la cabeza por un hueco minúsculo de la puerta para ver si él estaba dentro de la casa club descubriendo, para su tranquilidad, que no se encontraba en su interior en ese momento.

Los dos muchachos estaban muy aliviados al saber que no los mataría ese día y podrían durar vivos por lo menos un poco más, aunque su sosiego no duró mucho tiempo ya que el rubio comenzó a disparar al aire para hacerles ver a los pequeños que esos eran sus últimos segundos sobre la Tierra.

Cuando el rubio decidió que ya era hora de acabar con ellos y los apuntó con el cañón de su arma, una pequeña presión en el lateral de ésta le impidió apuntar directamente a los pequeños muchachos haciendo que el chico se girara a contemplar a la persona que no le dejaba llenarles el culo de balas.

—Hiruma-kun ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Dijo Mamori muy calmada al lado del rubio desviando su arma empujándola con una de sus manos.

Los dos chicos le dieron gracias al cielo, esa mujer había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlos a ambos de una muerte segura y dolorosa. Aunque sabían que era lo que venia después de que el ángel les salvara la vida. La discusión.

Cielo e infierno se enfrascaron en una pelea sin tregua alguna en la que los dos jóvenes protagonistas parecían jamás dar el brazo a torcer a favor del otro. La pelea parecía interminable hasta que oyeron una risa infantil y entrecortada detrás de ellos. Era Suzuna.

—You-nii, Mamo-nee nunca vais a cambiar ¿no?—Suzuna continuó riendo—Pero… ¿Para discutir tenéis que estar tan pegados?—La antena de su pelo se levantó señalando con un movimiento enérgico a la pareja.

Los dos se miraron durante un segundo dándose cuenta de lo que decía la pequeña chica. Solo habría unos milímetros entre sus rostros y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Mamori comenzó a ponerse totalmente roja, tal vez demasiado, haciendo que Hiruma se diera cuenta del tono rojizo de sus mejillas. Ahí estaba otra vez esa expresión. Se había propuesto no ser idiota y dejar de pensar en que quería verla de esa manera de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo, se veía aun más hermosa e intentó disimular lo que le producía verla así poniendo en sus labios una de sus sonrisas más diabólicas para que pareciera que se burlaba de ella.

Mamori lo vio y no pudo evitar molestarse con él, aunque se le pasó enseguida al ver que los otros jugadores se acercaban poco a poco sabiendo que ella ya había llegado para parar al demonio. Todos pensaron lo mismo, era mejor que el ángel estuviera allí para salvarlos por si ese demonio sin corazón intentaba hacerles algo que después lamentaran.

Hiruma giró un poco la cabeza al verlos allí y les dedicó una sonrisa torcida para advertirles del infierno que iban a pasar, provocando que todos ellos comenzaran a temblar deseando que la manager se quedara ahí por siempre, después de todo, solo ella podría enfrentarse al demonio como si fuera una igual.

Justo en ese momento, cuando todos estaban preguntándose qué estaba planeando exactamente el demonio más temible de Japón, se oyó el ruido de un camión viejo acercándose a la casa club. Cuando el pequeño camión paró, Musashi se bajó de él con paso calmado dirigiéndose hacía Hiruma.

—Aquí están los materiales que pediste Hiruma ¿Dónde los dejo?—Preguntó Musashi.

Hiruma miró a Musashi y le dijo que bajara los materiales del camión con la ayuda de los otros jugadores. Mamori no podía creerlo, el demonio hablaba en serio con lo de hacer una casa embrujada y eso lo sabía, cuando por su boca salía alguna locura, por muy descabellada que fuera, podía jurar que hablaba en serio, pero lo que nunca habría pensado era que los chicos tendrían que ayudar a construir la casa embrujada. Definitivamente sí que iba a ser un entrenamiento infernal y duro para los pobres jugadores.

—¡Muy bien malditos mocosos es hora del entrenamiento infernal!—Dijo Hiruma riéndose y disparando al cielo con su arma—Todos poneros a trabajar ¡ya!

Los chicos empezaron a correr para que el demonio no les disparara y comenzaron, obedeciendo las ordenes del chico, a bajar todos los materiales que había en el camión. Mamori, al ver que todos estaban trabajando duramente, se intentó acercar al camión, pero una mano con dedos largos y delgados la agarró fuertemente del brazo impidiéndoselo.

—Tengo otra tarea para ti maldita manager, ese no es tu trabajo. Sígueme

El chico se dirigió al club seguido muy de cerca por la manager . Cuando entraron, el rubio empezó a buscar algo entre los papeles mientras Mamori observaba por la ventana como los jugadores descargaban el camión a duras penas.

Ese camión estaba completamente lleno, juraría que las cosas se caerían encima de los chicos en cualquier momento, y no pensaba eso porque no se fiara de Musashi, que era el que había llevado el camión, al contrario, confiaba bastante en el chico porque, a diferencia de Hiruma, era una persona seria y responsable, pero sus ojos no la engañaban, ese camión a duras penas podía ponerse en marcha por el peso que llevaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces maldita manager? ¡Te estoy hablando!—Dijo alzando la voz al ver que ella lo ignoraba.

—¡Ah!—Gritó Mamori asustándose al oír como el chico alzaba la voz—¿No podías ser un poco más cuidadoso cuando la gente está distraída?

—Déjame pensarlo… No—Dijo el chico poniendo un semblante serio y girándose para seguir con la búsqueda de las hojas que le iba a dar a la chica.

—Por cierto, ¿Para qué son todos esos materiales?—Preguntó acercándose a Hiruma

—Para construir la casa embrujada. Ayer te lo dije—Afirmó él aun sin mirarla.

—Sí, pero ahí hay materiales como para construir una mansión entera, no una caseta embrujada con cuatro fantasmas y un…—La chica se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus finos labios—Porque… es una pequeña caseta ¿Verdad?

El chico comenzó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo completamente ilógico y Mamori no pudo evitar mirarlo como si estuviera loco, aunque conociéndolo, podía afirmarlo con toda seguridad, estaba cada día más loco y esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

—Hiruma-kun, no podemos hacer una caseta más grande de lo estipulado, en las reglas pone claramente el tamaño de los puestos del festival de Halloween, te recuerdo que estoy en el comité disciplinario y he visto todas y cada una de las reglas.

—No te preocupes, está todo solucionado—Hiruma volvió a sonreír de una forma tan retorcida que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

—¿Solucionado? Dios mío… ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

La chica se puso la mano en la frente y comenzó a hacer movimientos suaves con los dedos en señal de cansancio y aburrimiento, ese chico conseguía acabar con toda su paciencia y podía asegurar que era una de las personas más pacientes del planeta, pero con él era diferente en todos los aspectos, era el único que conseguía llegar a desesperarla.

—Ese maldito director nos dio su permiso "amablemente" para coger una parte del terreno que ocupa el campo de fútbol, más de la mitad para ser exactos kekeke.

La chica suspiró, lo sabía, y ese "amablemente" había sonado a que el demonio le había hecho algo al director, seguramente relacionado con contar alguno de los oscuros secretos de ese hombre que al ver a Hiruma se ponía tan nervioso que llegaba a traspirar tanto como un jugador de futbol americano en medio de un partido.

Musashi entró de repente con un papel en la mano y se dirigió hacia Hiruma para preguntarle una cosa, en medio de la conversación de los dos hombres, Mamori no pudo evitar contemplar el gran papel que los dos muchachos sujetaban entre sus manos mientras discutían, parecían unos planos aunque algo extraños.

—Supongo que si nos damos prisa y los trabajadores de la empresa de mi padre nos ayudan acabaremos antes de Halloween como tú querías—Dijo Musashi muy convencido.

Mamori suspiró, había visto bien los planos de la casa embrujada y podía asegurarlo con total certeza, nada humano podría acabar esa casa monstruosa en tan poco tiempo como el que tenían, ¡eran solo 5 días!

—Prefecto maldito viejo, y no te preocupes por el dinero, el maldito director dijo que correría con todos los gastos kekeke.

Mamori levantó una ceja en señal de disgusto al oír lo último que había dicho Hiruma y ,discretamente, se acercó mejor al plano de la casa embrujada ya que tenía curiosidad por ver como era, pero al acercarse vio dos papeles tirados en el suelo y se agachó para cogerlos.

La chica los miró y se fijó que en ellos había algo escrito y esa, si o recordaba mal, era la letra de Hiruma así que se levantó llamando la atención del chico, que la había visto recoger el papel.

—Eso era lo que estaba buscando antes, es la tarea que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y de qué se trata?—Dijo ella acercándole los papeles.

—Solo tienes que ir a comprar los disfraces que hay escritos ahí y algunas decoraciones para la casa embrujada, está todo escrito, así que no creo que tengas problemas maldita manager.

—Muy bien pero… ¿No sería mejor que decidieran ellos mismos que disfraz llevar?—Preguntó Mamori mientras leía la hoja.

—¿Segura? No quiero que ninguno de esos idiotas venga envuelto entre capas de ese jodido papel de water perfumado de su maldita casa y me diga que es una jodida momia.

—Tienes razón, mejor los compramos ahora, además si hubiera algún problema con los disfraces pondríamos solucionarlo antes de la noche de halloween. Por cierto, ni Suzuna ni yo tenemos disfraz ¿Por qué?—Dijo con un claro tono molesto.

—Elígete el que quieras maldita manager, que la maldita patines te acompañe a comprarlos y así se elige el suyo, los diferentes motivos de las habitaciones están también puestos en los papeles que te he dado, métete en la que quieras, porque… por lo menos puedes hacer eso solita ¿no? ¿o… me necesitas también para vestirte?—El chico sonrió dejando entrever toda esa fila perfecta de dientes completamente blancos en señal de pura burla.

—Yo…yo… ¡eres horrible Hiruma-kun!

La chica se fue y Hiruma suspiró, por fin podría hacer todo lo que planeaba, con ella alrededor siempre era más difícil hacer las cosas porque cuando estaba presente había algo que lo paraba, a ella nunca le gustaban sus planes, pero si ella no estaba podría hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que quería, ya nada lo pararía.

El chico terminó su conversación con Musashi, cogió una de sus amadas armas y en cuanto salió disparó al aire para que esos mocosos se dieran cuenta de que él iba ir a su encuentro. En ese momento la maldita patines y la manager se habían ido y eso, significaba que tenía vía libre y que por fin podría castigar a esos mocosos como lo merecían, como si se hubieran transportado hasta el infierno.

—¡Preparaos para morir malditos idiotas! ¡Ya-ha!

.

.

Mamori aun bufaba molesta tras su conversación con Hiruma, había estado todo el camino molesta por su culpa, y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la tienda debido a su enfado, todo por culpa de las burlas de ese demonio horrible que disfrutaba molestándola.

Suzuna, que miraba curiosa las reacciones de su amiga, no pudo evitar fijarse en el enfado que se mostraba en sus ojos. Mamori podía ser una persona inteligente, sobreprotectora e incluso gentil y maternal, pero en ese momento, clavándole las uñas al plástico de un disfraz de hombre lobo, con los labios apretados a más no poder en una fina línea casi rojiza y los ojos como un mar tempestuoso, no parecía ser la de siempre y estaba completamente segura de que el demonio tenia que ver con ese enfado que casi rozaba la pura ira. Seguramente te amiga no le había contado con lujo de detalles toda la conversación con el rubio.

—¿Mamo-nee? puede que sea indiscreta pero… ¿Qué te ha hecho You-nii exactamente?

Mamori se giró mirándola como si de repente le hubieran salido tres ojos y arrugó el plástico del disfraz haciendo que el dependiente de la tienda le llamara la atención. Pero en ese momento solo una simple pregunta podía pasar por su mente ¿Había oído bien?

—Hiruma-kun no me ha…

—No me mientas, de normal cuando te enfadas tanto la causa de tu enfado es You-nii, siempre—La interrumpió la chica.

—No entiendo como ha puesto esta talla para Sena, obviamente él ha crecido desde que empezó el año—Dijo con la vista fija en el disfraz de hombre lobo.

—Mamo-nee no me cambies de tema…—Dijo con los brazos en jarra.

La castaña miró a la pequeña niña de forma nerviosa ante su clara insistencia y decidió rendirse, ni ella misma sabía muy bien el porqué de su enfado, solo tenía claro que había sido a raíz de las burlas del demonio ya que sus ultimas palabras habían sonado como si fuera una inútil pero… ¿eso había bastado para poder enfadarla tanto? No tenía ni idea.

—Solo me molestaron unas palabras que dijo pero él siempre es así, en verdad…—Se paró a pensar—…ni siquiera sé muy bien porque me molestó tanto—Sudurró Mamori en un tono casi inaudible.

Suzuna la escuchó y no pudo evitar suspirar ante sus palabras. Sena tenía toda la razón, aunque Mamori fuera tan inteligente, llegaba a ser un autentico desastre cuando se lo proponía, desde el principio de los tiempos había estado segura de que a Mamori le gustaba el demonio y viceversa, pero si esperaba a que esos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, se haría vieja, sin ninguna duda. Tal vez tendría que intervenir en la relación, un poco de intervención no haría daño a nadie.

La pequeña chica intentó contestar a la pregunta de su amiga pero no pudo ya que la chica le interrumpió con un grito ahogado que la sorprendió.

—¡Pero que tarde es! ¿Cómo llevamos tanto tiempo aquí paradas?—Dijo la chica mientras contemplaba su reloj de muñeca—Aun faltan nuestros disfraces y no he terminado de comprar los decorados, dios, dentro de nada cerrarán las tiendas…

Suzuna se paró en seco un segundo mientras observaba a su amiga quejarse por el poco tiempo que les quedaba para comprarlo todo pero… tal vez ese poco tiempo que tenían le podía servir a ella para hacer algo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Y que te parece si yo compro nuestros disfraces y tú te encargas del decorado? El de los chicos ya está y yo tengo mucho gusto, lo sabes. Además, así iremos más rápidas y para mañana estará todo—Dijo Suzuna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno… está bien, no creo que haya ningún problema.

La chica tenía tal sonrisa en su rostro que Mamori no pudo evitar verlo como algo demasiado sospechoso hasta para Suzuna, estaba tramando algo y lo sabía.

—Pero Suzuna, nada muy revelador ni muy extraño ¿entendido? ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—Sí, sí, ¡Hasta luego!—Gritó Suzuna poniéndose en camino hacia el pasillo de la ropa de mujer.

Mamori no pudo sino suspirar y esperar para ver que tramaba la chica, porque estaba segura de que esa niña hiperactiva estaba teniendo una de sus "fantásticas" ideas, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que fuera que tramara ya que si no se daba prisa no podría comprar los decorados para la casa embrujada.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Mamori llegó al instituto no pudo creer lo que veía, definitivamente nunca lo creería, debía estar soñando o algo peor, era inhumano siquiera pensar que era cierto lo que veían sus ojos, casi imposible, aunque conociendo al demonio, nada era imposible.

La estructura de la casa embrujada estaba en pie y era enorme y eso lo habían hecho en una tarde. Estaba soñando, no había otra explicación, pero cuando veía a la gente pasar contemplando la construcción con ojos de asombro se convenció de que sus ojos no iban tan mal encaminados, en unos días más esa casa embrujada estaría completamente terminada.

Horas más tarde, ya en el club, Mamori se preparó para arreglar los disfraces mientras algunos de los chicos terminaban de construir la casa, suponía que la tienda enviaría los decorados pronto, así que para centrarse en los decorados, primero tenía que dejar los disfraces listos, y había muchos problemas con ellos: Togano y Taki tenían problemas con las mangas, demasiado largas; a Yukimitsu le quedaba grande de los laterales, pero si lo cambiaba por una talla menos le quedaría corto de pierna, así que tenia que remodelarlo casi entero, problemas, problemas y más problemas.

Un portazo mientras intentaba coger los camales de los pantalones de Monta, al que le venia el disfraz largo, provocó que le pegara al muchacho un pequeño pinchazo en la pierna y la chica después de disculparse apropiadamente con el chico, se giró para recriminarle al demonio por el portazo, porque, aunque no lo hubiera visto, estaba segura de que era él. Y en efecto, había sido él, aunque después de reñirle lo único que había recibido como respuesta había sido una sonrisa socarrona de las que la ponían iracunda.

Después de un rato conversando con él e intentando que se probara el disfraz por si había que arreglarlo, consiguió convencerlo, no sin una discusión, claro, porque otra cosa no, pero a cabezón, pocas personas podían ganarle.

Pocos minutos después, y cuando ella estaba ocupada intentando averiguar por donde coger uno de los laterales del disfraz de Yukimitsu que la estaba volviendo loca, el demonio hizo acto de presencia haciendo que todos los presentes se pararan para contemplarlo.

Mamori incluso abrió la boca de puro asombro. Ahora sí podía decirlo, ese chico era un auténtico demonio y el disfraz le quedaba como un guante: El tono negro de la camisa del disfraz, algo desgarrada, que dejaba entrever algunos de los músculos de su cuerpo y que poseía un cuello que formaba una perfecta V, combinado con los pantalones negros con detalles en plata, un colgante plateado y una chaqueta larga y negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo hacían ver increíble, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

—¿Ya estás contenta maldita manager? Te dije que no habría que arreglar nada. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!—Gritó al verse ignorado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó ella aun medio embobada.

Hiruma levantó una ceja con clara señal de confusión al notar que esa mujer no paraba de mirarlo casi con vehemencia como si hubiera visto algún fantasma o… algo agradable a la vista. El rubio sonrió a modo de burla comprendiendo lo que le pasaba e intentó hablar, pero un golpetazo en la puerta lo hizo mirar hacia la fuente del golpe descubriendo a una pequeña chica con dos bultos que aumentaban casi más que ella entre las manos.

—¡Vaya You-nii! ¡El disfraz te queda fantástico!—La chica arrojó los bultos encima de la mesa y se giró para observar al chico—Mamo-nee y tú quedareis perfectos en la habitación de la casa embrujada.

Tanto Hiruma como Mamori se miraron sin comprender lo que decía la chica. Los ojos de Hiruma mostraban una clara confusión y pedían una explicación a la castaña pero ella tampoco sabía de qué hablaba Suzuna.

—¿A qué te refieres Suzuna?—Preguntó Mamori con curiosidad.

—Bueno, vosotros dos vais a estar juntos en una de las habitaciones ambientadas de la casa encantada—La chica sonrió ampliamente—You-nii estaba solo en la última habitación del recorrido y como nosotras aun no estábamos en ningún sitio creo que deberías trabajar juntos, además, ¡el disfraz de Mamo-nee es perfecto!

—¿Quién eres tú para elegir eso jodida patines? Solo tenias que acompañar a la maldita manager a comprar los disfraces, no te dije nada de descuadrar mis planes—Dijo el chico caminando hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pero… ¿Qué más da que estéis juntos en el último cuarto del "terror"? De todas formas por unas cosas o por otras, pasáis todo el día juntos, vamos, vais a la misma clase y todas las tardes cuando se acaban los entrenamientos os quedáis aquí los dos, solos, planeando estrategias y editando videos. ¡Venga! ¿Qué daño puede hacerte quedarte solo con Mamo-nee?

Hiruma no sabía qué decir, la chica tenía razón, prácticamente la persona que más tiempo pasaba con él a lo largo del día, a parte de Musashi y Kurita, era esa mujer, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual no quería que ella estuviera allí, si ella estaba allí no podría moverse con soltura, tenía un plan magistral para que los visitantes de la casa encantada salieran de ella muertos de miedo, pero… ella, allí, con él, definitivamente era mala idea que ella lo estuviera controlando ya que no le dejaría hacer nada.

—Aunque puede que… You-nii ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas con Mamo-nee? ¿Tanto te gusta que no puedes soportar la idea de estar a solas con ella en un lugar obscuro?—La niña sonrió de medio lado observando la reacción del rubio.

Silencio. Eso era lo único que escuchaba Mamori por sus oídos, un silencio molesto que se había formado a raíz de la pregunta indiscreta de Suzuna, estaba loca, así, con esa pregunta tonta, solo conseguiría enfadar a Hiruma, y el demonio enfadado solamente significaba una cosa, más problemas, y ese día ya había tenido demasiados.

El demonio comenzó a arquear la espalda de forma extraña encogiéndose cada vez más y más hasta que no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír a todo volumen, como si de un loco se tratara, sujetándose el estomago con una mano mientras con la otra se enjugaba las lagrimas que salían por sus ojos provocadas, seguramente, por la risa exagerada que le había producido la pregunta.

—Creo que esa pregunta… me la voy a guardar… —El demonio no podía parar de reir—Que… que gran imaginación, ¡mi estomago! Esta bien, que la maldita manager se quede conmigo en la casa embrujada, después de todo, lo que dices a mí no me afecta.

—¿En serio?—El demonio asintió—¡Es fantástico!

Suzuna sonrió y comenzó a saltar por todas partes, sabía que su plan funcionaria si conseguía hacer una pregunta que implicara los sentimientos del demonio, él haría lo que fuera por esconder sus sentimientos por la muchacha, incluso aceptar su oferta, ¡era una genio!

—Y bueno… ¿Qué disfraces elegiste al final?—Dijo Mamori guardando algunas agujas en el costurero.

—¿No lo elegiste tú misma?—Preguntó Hiruma mirando a Mamori de forma extraña

—No, ibamos mal de tiempo y como me mandaste arreglar tantas cosas Suzuna se ofreció para elegir nuestros disfraces.

Hiruma se quedó callado, demasiado pensativo, y lo único que pudo surcar su mente en ese momento fueron unas palabras fugaces que se hacían eco en su mente.

—_Esa maldita patines me la ha jugado_—pensó el chico.

La pregunta anterior de Suzuna, la insistencia de la chica para que aceptara su propuesta, todo había sido su idea desde el principio, esa enana pretendía jugársela de alguna manera y estaba seguro que lo del disfraz entraba dentro de sus planes, esa niña pretendía ser inocente, pero sabía jugar como un demonio y él como un estúpido había caído en la trampa.

—Bueno, mi idea es ayudar a Sena y Monta con lo del hombre lobo, así que elegí a caperucita roja pero… claro, tendré que remodelarla un poco para que de miedo real, ¡va a ser un Halloween épico! Y en cuanto a tu disfraz… ven y lo descubrirás.

Suzuna cogió uno de los bultos que había dejado sobre la mesa y le estiró del brazo a Mamori de tal manera que la chica llegó a pensar que se lo arrancaría en cualquier momento. A veces esa niña era demasiado nerviosa e impaciente, pero ya tenía ganas de ver que había elegido para ella.

Después de unos minutos, en los que Hiruma no hacía nada más que darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en qué tramaría la niña exactamente, un grito saco a los muchachos, que esperaban a que la manager repasara su disfraz, de sus pensamientos.

—No, no y no, no voy a llevar esto Suzuna, ¡dije que no quería nada revelador!—Gritó la chica desde los vestuarios.

—Pero no había otro que pegara con el de You-nii, ¡Estás perfecta! Además, ¡tienes cuerpo suficiente para llevarlo! Seamos realistas a mi no me quedaría así de bien.

—No, ya lo dije, ¿Dónde está la factura? Voy a ir a cambiarlo ahora mismo.

—La perdí, pero vamos te ves estupenda, deja que te vean los demás ya verás como estás increíble.

—N…No Suzuna, definitivamente no puedo salir así—Se escucharon varios golpes de bancos—¡espera! No me empujes ¡Suzuna!

Para cuando Mamori se quiso dar cuenta ya había llegado a la mitad de la casa club siendo arrastrada por la pequeña chica de pelo oscuro, y no pudo evitar ponerse aun más colorada que el uniforme de los Devil Bats.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía, ahora entendían el porqué de la negativa de la manager a salir del vestuario, aunque se veía fantástica, siendo como era de recatada a veces, eso podía llegar a ser demasiado revelador para ella, no para otras claro, pero para ella sí, y eso, se le veía tatuado en el rostro.

El disfraz de Mamori contaba con un largo vestido negro con detalles plata, era una especie de túnica atada detrás del cuello que dejaba al descubierto toda la piel de su espalda, pero no solo eso, sino que aunque el vestido le llegaba a los tobillos, en uno de los laterales tenia una abertura que dejaba expuesta toda su pierna hasta llagar al muslo, y en su espalda, dos pequeñas alas negras se dejaban ver, aun les resultaba un misterio el cómo se sujetaban allí, en la espalda desnuda de la manager, pero después de ver que las alas del uniforme de Suzuna se movían algunas veces, ya nada les sorprendía.

—Yo… sigo pensando que es… demasiado revelador—Dijo Mamori aun roja mirando al suelo.

—¡Flechazo-Max! Yo creo que te ves hermosa Mamori-san —Dijo Monta dando vueltas como loco alrededor de la chica admirándola.

Hiruma no pudo contestarle absolutamente nada, estaba absorto ante las vistas que tenía, estaba bastante aceptable, bien, más que aceptable, tanto que no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber aceptado la petición de Suzuna, se arrepentía de ser tan idiota y caer en la trampa de esa mocosa tan facilmente, ¿Cómo no había visto lo que pasaba desde el principio?

En ese momento se sorprendió a él mismo observando cuidadosamente cada tramo de piel de la chica que estaba al descubierto, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese ángel caído porque la noche de Halloween, maquillada, y totalmente embutida en ese traje sacado del cielo, se vería aun mejor y no podía dejar que le ganaran la partida, no podía dejar que esa mocosa lo manipulara porque después de todo, se sentía atraído hacia ese maldito ángel negro.

Los ojos de Hiruma se abrieron de par en par al escucharse a si mismo pensando unas palabras tan estúpidas ¿Atraído hacía ella?

—_Mierda, definitivamente estoy jodido_—Pensó.

.

.

.

_Capítulo 2 escrito por __**Rei sama18**_

_Bueno, ¡gracias por su tiempo y disculpen por la demora!_

_¡Espero que les guste este capítulo y ,por supuesto, que sigan apoyando esta unión de escritoras!_

_¿Nos regalarían un review? ;)_


	3. La casa embrujada de los Devil Bats

**Capitulo 3: Todo listo, ¡La casa embrujada de los Devil bats!**

* * *

_Los ojos de Hiruma se abrieron de par en par al escucharse a si mismo pensando unas palabras tan estúpidas ¿Atraído hacía ella?_

—_Mierda, definitivamente estoy jodido__—Pensó._

-… ¡You-nii! ¡Responde!- Grito Suzuna sacando al demonio de sus pensamientos

-¿…?

-Te preguntaba qué ¿Cómo crees que se ve Mamo-nee?-

-Tsk, ¿Yo que se?-Hiruma estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del club-… ¿Pero no es algo atrevido para ti, Jodida mamá gallina?-Y finalmente se fue dejando a una enojada Mamori.

.

.

.

.

La practica al fin término y en el club solo quedaba Mamori, Hiruma y Musashi. Los dos chicos hablaban sobre el tema de la casa embrujada mientras Mamori terminaba de limpiar el club.

-Entonces, ¿La casa estará terminada antes de la fecha jodido viejo?-Preguntó Hiruma

-Sí Hiruma, ya te lo dije no debes preocuparte…-En ese momento Mamori interrumpe la conversación de ambos chicos.

-Etto… ¿De casualidad saben donde deje mi celular?-Dijo una muy apenada la chica.

-kekeke jodida despistada.-

-¡Hiruma-kun! Deja de molestarme.-Dijo inflando los mofletes

-Creo que lo dejaste en la banca cuando estábamos entrenando.-Musashi entro en la conversación antes que esos dos comenzaran a discutir.

-Muchas gracias Musashi-kun, iré a buscarlo.- después de decir esto la chica salió del club en busca de su celular.

-…Y bien, Hiruma ¿Qué te pareció el disfraz que usara Mamori?-Pregunta el pateador.-Todos dijeron su opinión pero yo quiero escuchar la tuya.

-¿Qué mierda me importara el cómo se vea la jodida manager en su estúpido disfraz?-

-Hiruma ¿Por que no admites de una vez que sientes cierta atracción hacia ella?-

-Ya deja de joder Maldito Viejo, no siento nada por ella y nunca lo haré.-Dijo ya cabreado el demonio.

-No te creo Hiruma… ya veremos que pasara en la casa embrujada, por lo que me dijo Suzuna ustedes estarán en la misma habitación.

-¡Basta! entiende que nunca me fijaría en alguien como la jodida manager ¡no es mi tipo de chica!

De repente Mamori entra al club y los dos chicos quedan en silencio y se pregunta ¿Habrá escuchado la conversación?

-Tenias razón Musashi-kun, lo deje allá, jejeje soy muy despistada.-En el tono de voz de la Manager se escuchaba algo de tristeza, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los chicos.-Bueno creo que es hora de irme a mi casa.-Tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir del club cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Keke, ¿No es algo peligroso que andes sola a estas horas? Ni hablar tendré que acompañarte ya que si te sucede algo no podrás ayudar para la casa embrujada.-Dijo el demonio.

-No es necesario, así que adiós nos vemos mañana.- Después de dar esa respuesta tan cortante la manager se fue dejando a los chicos sorprendidos.

-Hiruma, ¿crees que ella escucho todo?-Preguntó el pateador.

-¿Y qué mierda me importa si lo hizo?-Hiruma tomo sus cosas y se disponía a marcharse.-Cuando te vayas deja todo cerrado jodido viejo, y recuerda mañana comenzar con el trabajo de la casa temprano, quiero todo listo antes del jodido festival.-Y dicho eso el chico demonio se fue dejando al pateador solo.

-Mmmm… creo que tendré que ayudar a esos dos a que al fin acepten lo que sienten, el que estén juntos en la casa embrujada me ayudara.-El pateador sonrío al pensar en que es lo que haría para juntarlos, luego tomo sus cosas apago las luces y se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

Mamori iba caminando sola, estaba muy pensativa y triste debido a la conversación que escucho por completo…

-_Yo sabía que él no sentía nada por mí, después de todo es el demonio de deimon ¿no?-_Mamori seguía pensando mientras caminaba camino a su casa.- ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de **él**?

En ese momento alguien aparece detrás de Mamori haciendo que la chica se asuste.

-Tranquilízate jodida manager, soy yo.

-H-Hiruma-kun?-La manager estaba sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ke, solo tomo un atajo hacia mi casa.

-Ah ya veo.-Hiruma y Mamori comienzan a caminar y ambos en completo silencio no se atrevían a decir nada.

-¿Qué piensas sobre la idea de la jodida patines de ponernos juntos en la misma habitación de la casa embrujada?-Hiruma rompió el silencio justo antes de llegar a la casa de la manager

-Etto, bueno a mi no me incomoda, ¿Pero y a ti Hiruma-kun? Si te molesta que te acompañe solo dime.-Dijo Mamori un poco triste.

-_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me siento raro? En primer lugar ¿Por qué rayos la seguí si mi casa queda en la dirección opuesta?-_Hiruma fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que la manager le volvió a repetir la pregunta.- Tsk, haz lo que quieras a mi no me desagrada tanto…

-Está bien… bueno creo que entrare a mi casa, hasta mañana Hiruma-kun.

Hiruma se quedo parado hasta que la manager entro a su casa.

-Bien ahora tendré que atravesar casi media ciudad…Mejor la próxima vez pensare las cosas antes de hacerlas.-Y Hiruma se fue caminando de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el Instituto Deimon todos estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivas tareas para la fiesta de Halloween.

Los más ocupados eran los Devil bats, ya que la casa que estaban construyendo era enorme.

-¡Esfuerzo MAX! No puedo creer que Hiruma-senpai quiera que tengamos esta casa terminada antes de la fiesta.-

-Pero tú ya conoces como es Hiruma-san Monta jejeje-Dijo el pequeño Sena a su amigo.

-Ohayo Chicos.-Saluda Mamori acompañada de Suzuna.

-¡Ohayo!

-¡Mamori-san! Déjame decirte que con tu disfraz… eeee t-t-t-te v-vez pre…pre…-Pero antes que Monta terminara de hablar una lluvia de balas hace que el pobre salga corriendo.

-Jodidos enanos vuelvan a trabajar-Dijo cabreado Hiruma-Maldita manager y jodida patines, encárguense de la decoración de la casa.

Cuando Hiruma se fue alejando, Suzuna se acerco a Mamori con intención de preguntarle si de verdad estaría con el chico demonio en la misma habitación de la casa embrujada.

-¿Y…Mamo-nee estarás con You-ni en la misma habitación?-

-Hiruma-kun dijo que no le importaba… así que creo que sí.

-¡Yaaa… genial!

-Suzuna-chan mejor vamos a ver lo de la decoración.

Pero antes que las chicas fueran al club a ver el tema de las decoraciones alguien llamo a la manager.

-¿Mamori-san? Hola.

-¿Eh, Kakei-kun? ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, es que Sena dijo algo cerca de un festival de Halloween y que estábamos invitados para divertirnos un poco antes del partido o algo así.

-Ese Sena, tan descuidado que no te dio toda la información. La cosa es que nosotros estamos organizando una casa embrujada para la fiesta de Halloween que será el mismo 31 de octubre…

-¿Mamori-san estarás en la casa embrujada? Es que alguien tan linda y cálida como tú no me imagino que asuste a la gente.-Dijo Kakei algo avergonzado haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Arigato…-Mamori estaba muy sonrojada mientras Kakei le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Pero alguien distante a la pareja observo este comportamiento provocándole un gran malestar por la reacción de la manager.

-_Tsk, no se porque rayos me molesto, si la jodida manager quiere estar con el maldito de Kyoshin.- _Hiruma quería interrumpir exigiéndole a la manager que debía ir a ver lo que le pidió pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Oye Kakei! ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Mamori-san? ¿No era eso lo que querías?- Entro Mizumachi interrumpiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-Cállate Mizumachi, si ya termine de hablar con Mamori-san.-Dijo Kakei enojado.

-Etto… Kakei-kun Mizumachi-kun… ¿Vendrán al festival de Halloween?

-Bueno, divertirse algo antes de una partido no estaría mal-Hablo Kakei tan serio como de costumbre.

-¡Por supuesto que vamos a venir! ¡Y con todo el equipo!-Dijo animado Mizumachi.

-¡Que bien!-Mamori dijo sonriendo.-Entonces nos vemos el 31 de octubre.

-Por supuesto Mamori-san…-Luego de decir esto Kakei y Mizumachi se despidieron y dejaron a la manager sola.

-…Que amable es Kakei-kun…

-¡Yaa Mamo-nee! ¡A Kakei le gustas!

-¿¡QUE!? No Suzuna estas equivocada jejejej…

-¡Jodida patines y jodida manager vayan hacer lo que les pedí hace como media hora!-Dijo Hiruma mas enojado que de costumbre.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron un poco asustadas las dos.

-Jodido ojos perfilados…

.

.

.

.

**30 De Octubre **

-Ya casi…-Dijo Monta cansado por el trabajo de la casa.

-¡Solo un poco más!

-…

-¡Ya-ha! Terminamos jodidos enanos, oficialmente la casa embrujada de los Devil bats, está terminada.

-Uf, es un alivio que al fin hayamos terminado.-Hablo Sena muy agotado.

-Buen trabajo chicos, deben estar cansados ¿Por qué no entran al club a beber algo de jugo que prepare?-Mamori dijo sonriéndole a todos los chicos.

Y sin agregar más palabras todos partieron corriendo al club, casi tan rápidos como Sena.

-Oye jodida manager, ven te enseñare donde está la habitación en la que estaremos…

-¿¡Eh!? S...si, Hiruma-kun.-Mamori estaba nerviosa, después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaría estando a solas con ese demonio?- _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Escrito Por Javi-sempai**

**Disculpen por la demora del capitulo, espero sea de su agrado**

**Espero que nos regalen review :)**

_(Beta...Kyrie HawkTem)_


End file.
